For outdoor leisure or sports, sunscreen creams and the like have been used for some time to prevent the skin from being exposed to excessive UV and causing inflammation.
Recently, it became known that the UV, to which we are unconsciously exposed on a daily basis, contributes to developing pigmented spots and freckles, wrinkles owing to photo aging, and skin cancers owing to gene damage of skin cells. Hence, specialists such as dermatologists recommend protecting the skin from UV on a daily basis.
Following to such trend, most cosmetics such as a lotion, a milky lotion, a cream, and a foundation are now provided with UV protection abilities. The substances having UV protection ability include organic substances as UV absorbers and inorganic substances as UV scatterers, and the inorganic substances which are considered to have higher safety are relatively preferred.
For the inorganic substances as UV scatterers, titanium dioxide is most often used. Titanium dioxide has the largest refractive index (2.3 to 2.6) in pigments and also has the largest hiding power in white pigments. However, there has been a problem that it was difficult to disperse titanium dioxide on its own in a cosmetic base.
As the techniques for improving the dispersibility of titanium dioxide in cosmetics, the one that the surface of particulate titanium dioxide is coated with metallic soap (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2) and the one that the surface of particulate metal oxide is coated with silane compound (e.g., Patent Literature 3) are known.
These sunscreen cosmetics in which titanium dioxide is used as UV protection agent are generally prepared by incorporating the titanium dioxide treated with fatty acid soap, cyclic silicones such as decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, and silicone-based dispersant aids.
However, these cosmetics could not have a sufficient dispersibility of titanium dioxide even with using such methods, they provided stickiness peculiar to the dispersant aids because of a lot of dispersant aid needed for dispersing, and they had limitations for improving the UV protection ability while increasing the powder concentration of titanium dioxide.
So, an organic dispersion, in which titanium dioxide is dispersed in an organic compound having branched chains without using dispersant aids, has been developed (Patent Literature 4). However, this organic dispersion had a problem of a poor feeling in use.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H1-57084    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S59-172415    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-264824    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-128755